GigaSeadramon
, , , |encards= |g1=Seadramon-species |g2=Dramon-type |g3=X-Antibody |g4=Crack Team }} GigaSeadramon is an Android Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. As a successful elaboration on MetalSeadramon, it demonstrates the fastest speed of movement and strongest ability for interception under the sea. In order to further expand its sphere of influence, the Crack Team constructed this massive Digimon in absolute secrecy and endowed it with the ability to control the sea and possession of a cruising range which covers the vast Net Ocean. Its overall length exceeds even that of Whamon, and since Digimon belonging to the Crack Team, such as Chaosdromon, can be loaded in its interior, it is no longer a lone Digimon, and it seems possible to say that it is an for which it isn't known when and where it will appear on the Net Ocean, or when it will launch an attack. Attacks *'Giga Sea Destroyer': Fires an energy torpedo from its mouth-cannon. *'Sky Wave': Strafes with countless energy shells fired from the launchers on its back. Design Etymologies ;GigaSeadramon (ギガシードラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon D-Cyber A GigaSeadramon was furious with the children when the Huī Luò's destroyed his brother, a MegaSeadramon X. He appeared soon after MegaSeadramon X was defeated. GigaSeadramon attacked Zhìguāng Lóng and Huī, prompting to digivolve to and defeat him. Digimon World DS GigaSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. It can also be found in Undersea Drive. The B.T. Boss was going to use a GigaSeadramon to fight the main tamer, but it was beaten by a MarineAngemon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk GigaSeadramon is #303, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 340 HP, 355 MP, 188 Attack, 170 Defense, 125 Spirit, 120 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, All Elements, and Critical 4 traits. GigaSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. In order to digivolve to GigaSeadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 59, with 25,000 Aquan experience, but only if you've previously befriended a GigaSeadramon. GigaSeadramon can also DNA digivolve from Whamon and Gigadramon, or Tylomon and Kenkimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 53, with 17,000 Machine experience, and 17,000 Aquan experience. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution GigaSeadramon is #204, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Health 200%, Skill Master, and Stun Barrier traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MegaSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. GigaSeadramon digivolves from Magnamon and MegaSeadramon. In order to digivolve into GigaSeadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 44 with 170 defense and a level cap of 66, but only once you have revived GigaSeadramon. It can be hatched from the High Drago DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red GigaSeadramon DigiFuses from MegaSeadramon, WaruSeadramon, ShogunGekomon, and Gigadramon. Digimon World Championship GigaSeadramon digivolves from Dragomon, ShogunGekomon, and MegaSeadramon. Digimon Battle GigaSeadramon is a card digivolution, digivolving from MegaSeadramon. Digimon Masters GigaSeadramon is a Burst Mode level Digimon that digivolves from MetalSeadramon at level 65 using the Giga Scale, and can digivolve to Apocalymon at level 70 using the Free of Regression. Digimon Heroes! GigaSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. Notes and references de:GigaSeadramon